


Consequences.

by jasondelavega



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasondelavega/pseuds/jasondelavega
Summary: From a world deep within the mind of the author along with a few friends, this is our own twist on Legacies and the events that occur during the show. In this story, Hope Mikaelson will have been born to a set of triplets, though she remains the eldest of the three. Klaus Mikaelson was resurrected as well as Hayley Marshall.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Original Mikaelson Character(s), Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 8





	Consequences.

“I said to leave me alone. What part of that don’t you understand?” Her jaw clenched, hands balled into fists at her sides as she stared _her_ down.

“This isn’t how our story is supposed to end!” The younger of the two exclaimed, her hand reaching out for the other’s.

“Yeah, well, you should’ve thought about that before you did… _this_.” She spat, pulling her hand away as if she’d just been burned.

“None of it was ever supposed to happen, please!” 

“No! You lost the right to beg for me when you went off with him! We’re done, Jo. We’re so fucking done.” Her voice is a low growl, tears gathering in her eyes before she spun on her heel to walk away.

“But, I love you!” It’s desperate, the way it’s said and it causes Hope to spin on her heel, eyes narrowing at the brunette.

“If you loved me at all, none of what you did would have happened and I never would have found out.” She stalked towards Josie, hands reaching out to grab her by the collar of her shirt, tugging her down to be level with her. “I _**loved**_ you with everything I had and _**you broke me**_.” Her voice is now a whisper, a broken and shattered whisper and - well - she’s near crying again.

“I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.” It’s a lame apology, guilt ridden on her features.

“Sorry for what you did or for getting caught?” Hope laughed wryly, shaking her head as she released the siphoner with a watery scoff. “Save it, Josie. You’re **nothing** to me. Not anymore.”

The Mikaelson left the Saltzman twin there in the dust. Not looking back, not wanting to be pulled back in by her charms or her dorky smiles and chocolate brown eyes that almost looked like honey in the sunlight. No, she wouldn’t allow herself to be hurt like that again.

But, before we get to all of that, let’s get into how this came to be, yes?


End file.
